Burze Milczące
by Terrey
Summary: Podobnież człowiek jest stworzeniem, które mimo wszystko nie może wytrzymać bez drugiego człowieka. Ważne jest, by w wyborze 'własnego' drugiego człowieka, nie popełnił błędu. Bo... nie wiadomo jak skończy.
1. Ewentualność

**Przedstawiam oto serię drabbli i Ginie i Rangiku, pisanych podczas wszelkich wolnych wieczorów. Zainspirował mnie do tego pewien cudowny fick (_Stolen Kisses_), a także jakże tradycyjnie, piosenki. Głównie Apocalyptica, ale i swój udział ma "Korowód" Grechuty.**

**Po przypomnieniu sobie kilku chapterów, stwierdziłam jednak, że zarówno Gin jak i Rangiku to dość osobliwe i tajemnicze postacie, o których naprawdę warto się rozpisać. Rozdziałów planuję koło dwudziestu, każdy po sto czternaście słów.**

**Narracja zamiennie, raz Gin, raz Rangiku.**

* * *

**I. Ewentualność**

„Mamy prawo popełniać w życiu wiele błędów.(...) Oprócz jednego: tego, który niszczy nas samych."

~Paulo Coelho~

Jedyne rzeczy, które są naprawdę potrzebne człowiekowi do życia… to woda i obecność drugiego człowieka. Woda może być jakakolwiek, ważne, żeby codziennie czuć w ustach jej smak.

Z człowiekiem tak samo.

Może być jakikolwiek. Byleby codziennie odczuwać jego…

Obecność.

I fakt, że ten drugi człowiek jest. Nie musi mówić, choć może. Nie musi patrzeć, słyszeć, czuć… choć też na dobrą sprawę może. Nie musi wyglądać, być ani biedny, ani bogaty, nie musi koniecznie lubić towarzystwo drugiego człowieka. W skrajnym ubóstwie, pogardzie i pustych marzeniach najbardziej liczy się fakt, że można dzielić z kimś życie. Mimo wszystko.

Symbioza.

Ale ważne jest wówczas, by się nie pomylić, co do osoby, bo ewentualne rany źle się zagoją.


	2. Niewiedza

**II. Niewiedza**

„Ubywa przyszłości. Przybywa przeszłości. Ubywa możliwości. Przybywa żalu."

~Haruki Murakami~

Umierałem w męczarniach, umierałem z uśmiechem, umierałem w śmieszny sposób, umierałem szybko.

Aczkolwiek… gdyby się tak zastanowić troszeczkę, wychodzi na to, że nie pamiętam, DLACZEGO umierałem. Wiem, że to było śmieszne, ale nie pamiętam, czy to ja się śmiałem, czy kto inny.

Myślałem, że to nieistotne. Ot kolejny wesoły żarcik umilający dzień. Lecz w pewnej chwili, właśnie moja śmierć okazała się ważna. Do tej pory nie wiem czemu.

Nie lubię nie wiedzieć.

Zaczęło się najpierw od Rangiku, potem od Izuru, a na końcu od Aizena. A może zaczęło się od końca? Ni to koło, ni trójkąt, ni kwadrat.

A! Był jeszcze Shinsou.

No i cała masa problemów, oczywiście.

Czasami nie chciałem być Ichimaru Ginem.


	3. Nadzieja

**III. Nadzieja**

„Wszak pierwszy stopień poznania to poznać choćby byle jak."

~Erazm z Rotterdamu~

Leżałam na gorącej ziemi i słabłam. W normalnych warunkach powiedziałabym, że umierałam, ale to było Soul Society, gdzie śmierć była nie do końca opisanym pojęciem. W tamtej chwili pragnęłam posiadać umiejętność płakania, ale odnosiłam wrażenie, że przez panujący wtedy nienaturalny upał, łzy wyparowywały, zanim zdążyły wypłynąć.

I wtedy otrzymałam namacalną, chłodną nadzieję.

Nadzieja miała postać krwiście czerwonego, soczystego jabłka i leżała w chudych, bladych rękach lisiego chłopca.

Gdybym w tamtej chwili wiedziała, że smak tego owocu jest pozornie słodki, a blade ręce należą do najprawdziwszego z lisów, zapewnie wybrałabym pozorną śmierć.

Lecz raz otrzymana nadzieja, choćby nie wiadomo jaką miała postać, nie zanika zbyt łatwo.

- Jeśli dobrze pójdzie, będziemy mogli spróbować startować do akademii shinigami.


	4. Sprawiedliwość

**IV. Sprawiedliwość**

„Czasem biedujemy wyłącznie dlatego, że świat nie pasuje do naszych najskrytszych marzeń."

~Arthur Golden~

Zapędziłem się wtedy w kozi róg. Tylko dlatego, że dostałem rolę osoby najbliższej. I to całkiem przypadkowo. Poznałem Rangiku Matsumoto.

A intencje miałem dobre, nie pozwoliłem umrzeć jej głupią śmiercią. Dopiero po wielu latach, stwierdziłem, że to był błąd.

Wcześniej myślałem, że znalazłem nadzieję, dzięki której uda mi się pokolorować te nasze nędzne życie.

Moja mała nadziejka. I tak myślałem o tej nadziejce przez cały okrągły wiek. Cieszyłem się bardzo poważnie.

- Rangiku, znalazłem jabłko, chcesz?

- Miałeś nie okradać tamtych dzieci z siedemdziesiątego okręgu!

- Ale one miały naprawdę dużo jabłek. Po co im tyle, jak można się podzielić?

- Dużo miały tych jabłek…?

- Aż za dużo.

- A… to dobrze zrobiłeś.


	5. Niewiara

**V. Niewiara**

„Nikomu nie uda się przeczytać ludzkiego serca do końca."

~Haruki Murakami~

By przeżyć, należy mieć kogoś i myśleć racjonalnie.

Chciałabym, żeby istnieli ludzie całkowicie uczciwi.

- Wiesz… znowu zabrali mi wodę.

- A rzeka? Mamy wiosnę, jeszcze nie wyschła.

- Nici z dostępu. Trzeci okręg się zmówił i nie dopuszcza nikogo.

- Ojooj… niedobrze. Rangiku, a może spróbowałabyś do Seireitei?

- Nawet jeśli, to co z tobą? Przecież cię nie zostawię.

- Achh… po części tam jestem.

- Słucham?

- Jestem shinigami... Ooj, zapomniałem ci powiedzieć. Wybaczysz?

- Gin! Ale jak to się stało? Jakim cudem? Dlaczego… ty… jak?

- Długa historia. Ale mam talent, będzie dobrze.

- Nie… nie będzie dobrze! Przecież jako shinigami mieszkasz TAM! A ja?

- To proste. Pójdziesz za mną.


	6. Gra

**VI. Gra**

„W każdym człowieku powinno być coś, o czym wie tylko on sam. Człowiek bez choćby jednej tajemnicy jest jak orzech, z którego po rozłupaniu zostanie sama skorupa. Ludzie za często dbają tylko o skorupę."

~Dorota Terakowska~

Wtedy odszedłem, bo poczułem, jak w Rangiku pojawia się coś na kształt kapryśnej, złośliwej i wyjątkowo ograniczonej kotki.

Kotka prychała i do Seireitei pójść nie chciała. Cóż miałem zrobić? Miałem dobre intencje, a kotka intencji przyjąć nie chciała. Trudno.

Wtedy też poznałem Sousuke Aizena. Jeśli ja byłem lisem, Rangiku kotką, to on bez wątpienia był mutantem- oślizgłym, sprytnym i wyjątkowo inteligentnym. Polubiłem go, toteż zgodziłem się mu pomóc w jego rozgrywce szachowej.

Wziął mnie od razu do szeregów.

Wtedy też miałem całkowitą świadomość tego, co robię, w co się pakuję. Byłem przekonany, że dzięki temu będzie lepiej - przeżyję, a kotka zamiast prychać, będzie ślicznie mruczała.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie zawarłeś zbędnych więzi.


	7. Więzi

**VII. Więzi**

„Było to serce trudne do zrozumienia.(...) Niekiedy opowiadało historie pełne tęsknoty, kiedy indziej znów zachwycało się wschodem słońca na pustyni i wyciskało skrywane łzy(…)."

~Paulo Coelho~

Nie wytrzymałam długo. Nie miałam talentu do wyszukiwania jabłek, nie umiałam dobrze kraść, rzeka wysychała, a starsze dusze patrzyły na mnie antypatycznym wzrokiem. Strach jutra i strach głodu stał się głównymi myślami.

Nocami nie odróżniałam snu od rzeczywistości. Śniłam o srebrnych lisach, czerwonych jabłkach, w rzeczywistości słyszałam pijane głosy i czułam zapach alkoholu. Wszystko to obok. Nie mogłam się wyspać.

Tęskniłam za Ginem, który najpewniej korzystał z uroków życia shinigami.

Ja dusiłam się w biedzie i codziennie przeprowadzałam się w inne miejsca, poszukując wody i jabłek.

Pewnego dnia i jabłko straciło smak.

- O, tutaj jesteś, Rangiku. Wróciłeeeem! I mam jabłka!


	8. Sumienie

**VIII. Sumienie**

„(…)Nadchodzi taka chwila, kiedy tracimy całkowicie panowanie nad naszym życiem i zaczyna nim rządzić los. W tym tkwi największe kłamstwo świata.."

~Paulo Coelho~

Niespodziewanie poczułem ciężar. Z początku nie szukałem powodów tej niemiłej okoliczności. Jednakże pewnego ranka obudziłem się aż zbyt i aż za blisko Rangiku, a zarazem bardzo daleko od seireiteiskiej budy.

I wtedy poczułem to coś, co wiele lat później pewien sympatyczny chłopiec nazwał wyrzutami sumienia.

Nie spodobały mi się one.

- Ahmm… Giin, nie odchodź jeszcze, proszę.

Jeszcze.

Byłem w kropce, nawet w przecinku. Co zrobić z mruczącą ślicznie kotką, czekającym Aizenem i niezjedzonymi jabłkami? Gdybym nie miał swego dziwacznego rodzaju talentu, dużo energii duchowej i Aizena za plecami, może zostałbym największym ze złodziei Rukongai i żyłbym w kruchym spokoju.

- Giiinn… nie odchodź. Pójdę do Seireitei. Nie chcę tu żyć.

Miau, powiedziała kotka.


	9. Pozór

**IX. Pozór**

„Człowiek zawsze może wstąpić na lepszą drogę – póki żyje."

~Henryk Sienkiewicz~

Przeprowadzka była serią następujących po sobie kłopotów, po których zostałam wynagrodzona pokojem w akademiku, masą nowych, życzliwych znajomych i możliwością przebywania z Ginem bez oglądania się za siebie na wszelakie niebezpieczeństwa.

Utrzymywałam siebie w głębokim przekonaniu, że Seireitei to cudowne miejsce.

Bo przecież… spałam spokojnie. Rozmawiałam. Śmiałam się, uczyłam, choć niekoniecznie pilnie. Popijałam beztrosko sake i ogólnie cieszyłam się wszystkim, co nowe.

To było jak… chyba raj.

…wszystko byłoby wprost idealnie, gdyby nie jeden niedrobny, niedający się nie zauważyć szczególik.

Gin z kochanego, uśmiechniętego życzliwie liska zmieniał się stopniowo w coś gorszego. Zrobił się bledszy niż zazwyczaj. Znowu schudł. Siłą wciskałam w niego posiłki.

Miałam nadzieję, że to tylko praca shinigami tak go wykańcza.


	10. Przykrywka

**X. Przykrywka**

„Wierzaj mi, prawdziwa radość jest rzeczą poważną."

~Seneka~

- Ależ, kapitanie Aizen, to dla mnie naprawdę ogromny zaszczyt, móc pomagać ci w tak ważnej sprawie.

- Jak dobrze, że istnieje ktoś taki jak ty, Gin. Mam nadzieję, że nie zawarłeś zbędnych więzi.

- A na co one komu… Hih. Mówisz… kapitan Hirako robi się niebezpieczny? I kapitan Urahara też? Ojooj…

- Wiesz, co masz robić..

Jestem największym z lisó coś, co czuję, to chyba znowu wyrzuty sumienia. Chciałbym ich nie mieć.

A w ogóle, to mój zanpakutou też mnie nie lubi, podobnie jak i ten śmieszny oficer z dziewiątki, który swoim zachowaniem przypomina przygłupiego pieska.

Kolejny raz mówię Rangiku, nie mogę mieć z nią nic wspólnego.

Rozpłakała się i obraziła.

Po co…?


	11. Dziwność

**XI. Dziwność**

„Wszystko, co jest skomplikowane, jest jednocześnie bardzo proste."

~Haruki Murakami~

Wciąż mnie dziwi zbieżność osób i wydarzeń, układających się w jedną, okropną często całość.

Nie jestem w stanie przyswoić do wiadomości tych wszystkich nagłych wydarzeń.

Nagle Gin mówi, że nie możemy mieć już nic wspólnego. Nie rozumiem.

Nagle kończę akademię i zostaję wciśnięta w szeregi dywizji dziesiątej.

Nagle dowiadujemy się, że zniknęło sześciu kapitanów, trzech poruczników i członek korpusu kidou.

Nagle Gin zostaje porucznikiem.

Wszystko jest nagle, wszystko jest nowe, wszystko jest dziwne, wszystko jest straszne.

Seireitei nie jest już rajem.

- Gin.

Milczenie.

- Gin!

Oczy ma otwarte szerzej, widać przerażającą czerwień tęczówek. Jego twarz jest biała, a sztuczny uśmiech mógłby być wyrazem niemej rozpaczy.

- Gin… mam jabłka, chcesz?

- Chcę... jabłka.


	12. Racje

**XII. Racje**

„W życiu wszystko jest znakiem"

~Paulo Coelho~

Chwilowo mam przerwę, więc czym prędzej zjadam jabłka od Rangiku i udaję, że nie zauważam, jak ona widzi, że coś jest ze mną nie tak, ale udaje, że tego nie zauważa.

Mija czas. Jest dobrze. Naprawdę dobrze.

No… dobrze. Shinsou dalej oświadcza, że nienawidzi mnie z całego serca.

Tym bardziej, że zostałem kapitanem dywizji trzeciej.

Aizen nie ukrywa swojego zadowolenia. Przygłupi piesek, zwany Tousenem Kaname też jest kapitanem. Dziewiątki oczywiście.

Rangiku uśmiecha się tajemniczo, jak mrucząca, zadowolona kotka. Myślę, że to chyba takie nasze szczęście.

Bo kapitan Aizen i piesek Tousen nie są szczęściem. Ale lubię ich. W tym całym działaniu, widzę pewną rację.

- Gin. Zajmiemy się akademią. Mam tam kogoś na oku.


	13. Lód

**XIII. Lód**

„Człowiek może znieść bardzo dużo, lecz popełnia błąd sądząc, że potrafi znieść wszystko."

~Fiodor Dostojewski~

Od paru miesięcy lubię przechadzać się po Rukongai po to, by nie zachłysnąć się luksusem Seireitei. Niestety ciężko mi to wychodzi, naprawdę.

W Rukongai życie płynie swoim czasem i nic dziwnego się nie dzieje. No dobrze, raz miałam pewien incydent i zapewniam, że nie z mojej winy.

Stałam na miejscowym targu po wodę, gdy moim oczom ukazał się dość codzienny widok. Sprzedawca nie chciał uczciwie wydać pieniędzy jakiemuś dzieciakowi. A ja zamiast stać i czekać na swoją kolej, wszczęłam awanturę w obronie dzieciaka. Mały i tak mi nie podziękował, mało tego, pokłócił się również ze mną.

Chłodne i wyniosłe reiatsu, jakie od niego biło, śmiało dorównywało kapitanom.

Tak poznałam mojego przyszłego kapitana, Hitsugayę Toushirou.


	14. Igła

**XIV. Igła**

„Przyjemność jest początkiem i celem życia szczęśliwego."

~Epikur~

- Jak się nazywasz?

- Ja…? Izuru Ki-kira.

- Łaaadnie, baaardzo ładnie. I-zu-ru.

Zapomniałem już, że akademia shinigami to bardzo wesołe miejsce, zasobne w żarty, żarciki i igiełki. I tak igiełką stał się mały chłopiec, imieniem Izuru, którego to przydzielił mi Aizen. Zgodziłem się bez wahania.

Po wielu zakrętach, trudnościach i kombinacjach, Izuru został moim porucznikiem. Wyjątkowo słabiutkim porucznikiem, ale cóż poradzić, każdy czasami potrzebuje maskotek.

Zwłaszcza ja.

- Izuruu… weź wypełnij za mnie formularze.

- Izuuru… odpocznij trochę od papierów. Chcesz jabłko?

- O Izuuru, chodź przedstawię ci kogoś fajnego. Moja Rangiku.

- Izuuuru… nie pij tyle, bo nie jestem pewien, kto się czai za tym ciemnym rogiem…

Za ciemnym rogiem stałem ja.


	15. Ufność

**XV. Ufność**

„Bóg się delektuje... To możliwe, ale to, czym on się delektuje jest, jak mi się wydaje, nienawiścią, którą odczuwa do samego siebie, i z którą żadna ziemska nienawiść nie może się równać."

~Georges Bataille~

- Giiin, chodź, wyrwiemy się tak na dzień do świata żywych. Dla zabawy.

- Potwornie kuszące. Ale widzisz, Rangiku, ja strasznie nie lubię zaniedbywać kapitańskich obowiązków…

- Oho, pilny się znalazł! Od czego jest Kira?

- A fakt, ten też nie może się tak lenić… no a ty? Jesteś porucznikiem, twój kapitan musi mieć w tobie oparcie… zwłaszcza twój.

- Aj tam, kapitan Hitsugaya pracuje za dwoje, nawet nie zauważy, że mnie nie ma.

- Ale to wszystko jest kuszące.

- Wiem. Zła jestem.

- Ja też.

Ślepo ufam, że Gin już skończył z tą męczącą sprawą, która tak mu ciążyła i że wrócił do mnie już na stałe.

Bo następnego razu nie wytrzymam.


	16. Obawa

**XVI. Obawa**

„Człowiek ma dar kochania, lecz także dar cierpienia."

~Paulo Coelho~

Jestem zły do szpiku kości.

Zbliża się stwarzanie nowego królestwa.

Mam przelać więcej krwi.

Chcę i nie chcę.

Mam być uśmiechającym się wrednie lisem i równie wrednie muszę pożegnać się z Rangiku i z Izuru.

Chcę i nie chcę.

Nie wiem już czego chcę.

- Jesteś słaby, Ginie Ichimaru, jesteś słaby. Okropny. Brzydzę się tobą. – powtarza z pogardą Shinsou, furkając i prychając.

Najlepiej byłoby, gdybym zabił Rangiku, a Izuru zakopał gdzieś głęboko pod ziemią. Tak żywcem.

Aizen jest straszny w swoich myślach. Tym bardziej, że nikogo nie zabija tylko usuwa dyskretnie z pola.

Powinienem nienawidzić wojen.

Ja kocham widok krwi.

Biedna Rangiku, tak bardzo nie chcę widzieć jej krwi.

- Jesteś obrzydliwy. – warczy Shinsou


	17. Kłamstwo

**XVII. Kłamstwo**

„Ból (...) ma to do siebie, że w najgorszych chwilach nawet kwitnące drzewa wydają się cierpieć."

~Arthur Golden~

- Matsumoto, cieszysz się dzisiaj bardziej niż zwykle.

- Trzeba się cieszyć, kapitanie! W taki słoneczny dzień…

- No pewnie! A co z światem żywych? Sama słyszałaś, co się tam dzieje. I oczywiście wszystko na mojej głowie!

- Wcale nie tylko na twojej. Pozostali kapitanowie też mają obowiązki!

- No niby. Ale coś mi tu nie pasuje. W Seireitei coś się święci. Ja się dowiem co!

Chyba ja wiem co się kręci. I mam niemiłe przeczucie, że Gin macza w tym palce.

Z tej niepewności nie mogę zasnąć, a radość szybko zmienia się w obawę. Boję się Gina i boję się prawdy.

A nazajutrz dzieje się najgorszy z koszmarów.

Jaka ja jestem głupia i naiwna.


	18. Odrzucenie

**XVIII. Odrzucenie**

„Milcz, albo powiedz coś takiego, co jest lepszym od milczenia."

~Pitagoras~

- Zaczynamy. – rzekł nowy bóg Aizen.

I musiałem rzucić wszystko za siebie, by zostać udomowionym, wrednym lisem. Chciałem wierzyć ślepo w racje Aizena i wmówić sobie, że Rangiku i Izuru to niepotrzebne, głupie iluzje. Robiłem, co mi nakazano i uśmiechałem się, jak zawsze. Wystraszyłem wszystkich wzrokiem i śmiechem i nie pozwalałem sobie na rozczulenie. Bo po co?

Izuru patrzy na mnie wzrokiem zabiedzonego psa. Jakbym go zabił, a zwłoki zostawił na grządce z kwiatami. Biedny pluszak.

Rangiku chciała mnie zabić. Naprawdę chciała mnie zabić. Gdyby nie Aizen, uczyniła by to. A ja nie zrobiłbym nic.

Cieszę się, że nie zobaczyłem, jak potem płakała.

Przepraszam, Rangiku. Gdybyś tylko trzymała mnie chwilę dłużej…

Nigdy więcej jabłek.


	19. Nic

**XIX. Nic**

„-Wrócę na pewno (…).

-(…)Teraz będę żyć nadzieją. Mój ojciec odszedł pewnego dnia, ale wrócił do matki i odtąd zawsze do niej wraca(…)

- Wrócę tak samo, jak twój ojciec wrócił do twojej matki(…)

Dostrzegł, że oczy Fatimy wypełniły się łzami.

- Płaczesz?

- Jestem kobietą pustyni (…). Ale nade wszystko jestem po prostu kobietą"

~Paulo Coelho~

Gin odszedł. Znowu. Wiem, że nigdy nie wróci. Jestem taka naiwna.

Odpycham od siebie wszelkie ginowe myśli, skreślam go całkowicie.

…i nie chcę wierzyć, że przez sto czternaście lat kłamał jak najęty. Bo… nie mógł kłamać. Nie mógł..

Bo po co mnie wtedy uratował od głodu?

Pobawić się…?

Nie… Nie bawił się mną. On tylko odchodził.

Nienawidzę cię, Gin. Zawsze odchodziłeś, nie mówiąc dokąd i dlaczego.

Przez ciebie założę teraz maskę i pokażę, że wszystko w porządku. Że dam radę.

Bo przecież dam radę.

Tylko jabłka straciły smak. Tylko z lisiej ręki były słodkie.

Dam radę.

…wciąż śnię o uśmiechniętym lisku, który nagle otwiera drzwi i krzyczy:

- Moja Rangiku! Wróciłem, mam jabłka, chcesz?

* * *

Podczas pisania tego fanficka leciały po kolei chaptery, a ja z niepokojem zastanawiałam się, do którego przestanie być aktualne. Chapter 414 jest ziszczeniem moich marzeń i nadziei i mam nadzieję, że nie będzie to jedynie Kubowy żart, a Gin wróci z tymi jabłkami.


End file.
